Various customizable logic array devices are known in the patent literature. Applicant/assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,287; 4,875,971; 4,933,738; 5,049,969; 5,260,597 and 5,111,273 describe apparatus and techniques that have found commercial acceptance. Other relevant prior art is referenced therein.
Various types of field-programmable gate arrays are known in the art. A review of the state of the art in field-programmable gate arrays appears in the Field-Programmable Gate Arrays, by Brown et al, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1992.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,555; 4,240,094; 4,873,459; 4,910,417; 5,132,571; 5,172,014; 5,198,705 and 5,223,792 describe customizable devices including an array of multiple input, function selectable logic cells.